boorufandomcom-20200214-history
Gender transformation
gender_transformation (plural gender_transformations) - when someone initially has one gender but is shown to change to an other gender This is most truly displayed by a change in body form and genitalia (e.g., man to woman). Details "Gender transformation" could also mean how Western society has changed the meaning of gender from what it initially meant to a meaning within a collectivist_morality. The following is text from Gender.html. Jack Donovan Quote from his book Quote from Jack Donovan's book The Way of Men: : If there are females in your group, they will have plenty of hard and necessary work to do. Everyone will have to pull their own weight, but the hunting and fighting is almost always going to be up to the men. When lives are on the line, people will drop the etiquette of equality and make that decision again and again because it makes the most sense. —Jack Donovan (April 10, 2012). "The Perimeter". [http://www.amazon.com/The-Way-Men-Jack-Donovan/dp/0985452307 The Way of Men]. More than half way down the Amazon preview (two paragraphs above header "The Party-Gang"). I extremely recommend reading this; it was brilliant. In fact, it was so interesting, inspiring, and enlightening it cause me to go for a nice walk the morning I finished reading it. Transcript Transcript of a YouTube video titled "Jack Donovan: The Way of Men" (uploaded by "KnowledgeforMen" in June 13, 2014)—from 13:23–15:10: Jack: ... games are a great example of men still trying to do these same things: strength, courage, mastery, and honor but they are doing them at home in this super safe environment. Andrew: ... playing Call of Duty or World of Warcraft so can live the adventure through somebody else. Jack: ... playing Call of Duty or ya know all these things were they get to be heroes ... and they get to kill people and they get to take that risk and they get to learn all these ... different techniques ... or the may different weapons you can choice from .... There are guys that know more about guns from playing videos games than those who actually know guns ... it is important to ... see what they're doing, ... masculinity has not gone away there is just this redoubt, there is ... this staying at home and unfortunately what happens to their bodies is that their bodies are not getting stronger, they aren't really becoming men they are just becoming virtual men and uh you know then they get up and ... a lot of them are either obese or really skinny ... it just seems like a ... sad last redoubt for manhood. Andrew: ... you get to play the hero and this takes away from you really wanting to become the hero in your own life. Jack: Yeah, yeah they never get the opportunity to actually be the hero and I think that's what makes you a more confident man is going out and testing yourself in the really world. You can say accomplished this virtual achievement etc., i.e., a false sense of accomplishment but that doesn't really mean any thing out in the rest of the world. Is this freedom or the marketing of an image? Now-a-days many men try expressing strength, courage, mastery, and honor in the security of their home through video games. Men are living adventures through gaming epics. This is detractive to the the real life drive to greatness. Men have always toiled away, now instead of the real accomplishment of the mastery of mind and body men are mastering their first person shooting skills, 100%ing their favorite works of art, slaying NPC dragons, being Leroy Jenkins... Social Justice warriors at High School From an imageboard: File: 1357946264865.ipq-(56 KB, 300x300, 1343968979512.jpg) Anonymous (ID: 5a9ftAli) 01/11/13(Fri)18:17:44 No.450300928 Replies: »450301889 »450302747 »450303062 »450303454 »450303902 »450303931 »450304146 »450306720 »450307473 »450307705 »450310037 »450310174 »450312289 »450312440 »450312550 »450314504 »450316151 »450317279 »450318230 »450321120 »450321561 »450321748 »450321950 »450322162 »450322380 »450324471 »450325728 »450325792 »450326165 »450327396 »450327791 »450328564 »450328648 »450333358 »450336306 »450338741 »450339067 »450340826 »450346304 »450346849 I just got 3 days ISS (in school suspension). I got into an argument with my teacher. We were discussing Women Suffrage. She kept going on and on about how oppressed women have been throughout history and I raised my hand and objected. I suggested that the reason men have been head of households for the vast majority of history is because of the physical requirements of manual labor and that women submitted to the authority of men as a reward for their willingness to sacrifice their bodies for the benefit of the family. I suggested that what the feminist movement refers to a the patriarchy was simply a natural result of women being physically incapable of harvesting wheat by hand, or mine ore with a pick axe and that calling that oppressive, considering that most of that labor was performed to benefit a woman and help them raise children, was an extreme view of how men treated women. She told me to shut up. The rest of the class started laughing at me. The girls in the class started smirking at me. So I didn't shut up. I objected to her dismissing my argument out of hand. I asked her what about my argument was wrong and she said, "I'm not going to tell you again. One more outburst from you and you're going to the office. She then asked a girl named Erica, a feminist dyke who sits next to me to explain to the class why i was wrong. Erica looked at me and said, "you're a white male. You are so privileged that it is impossible for you to empathize with the oppressed. Your opinion is irrelevant.' As she said this, she was joined by a choir of other girls and two fagots in the room going "uh huh" and "yep". One of the fagots snapped his fingers flamboyantly. I said, "That's racist. My opinion is just as valid as anyone elses opinion." The next thing I know, I'm in the office being told by the assistant principle (a woman) that I'm going to be in ISS for 3 days for expressing hate speech. I have to write a letter of apology to the class and read it to them. See also * male * female * rule_63_(mtf) * willow_(ftm) This tag implicates transformation. Category:Rule34.xxx